It is well known to construct walls and other structures with blocks, which can be made from concrete, brick, or various other materials. Blocks are conventionally provided in geometric shapes, and are typically are laid in repeating patterns. Walls can be constructed vertically or set back, i.e., where each successive course is set back relative to lower courses, which is desirable in constructing retaining walls. It is desirable to construct walls, such as retaining walls, and other structures that have a unique appearance and are aesthetically pleasing. However, it is useful for such structures to be able to be constructed easily and consistently from manufactured blocks.